


First Kiss

by chaptercapture101



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptercapture101/pseuds/chaptercapture101
Summary: Imelda and Hector shared many kisses throughout life, though none were quite as special as their first(s)
Relationships: Héctor Rivera & Imelda Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Kiss

Looking back, Imelda had known that her first kiss with Hector had happened at a fairly young age. They had been wandering down by the stream that day, idly conversing with each other when the topic of marriage had come up. Imelda had witnessed a proposal taking place right in the middle of the Plaza one day while out with her mama’ and brothers. The excited young woman had let out a delighted scream at the sight of the engagement ring and leapt into her lover’s arms. Imelda was left bewildered at the scene, and didn’t delay in asking her both her parents why getting married was such an important thing. They’d only chuckled a bit, and told her she’d understand once she “got older”. She’d accepted the answer then, even though she wasn’t completely satisfied with the lacking response.

“I just don’t get it,” Imelda stated presently. “ _Mamá_ and _Papá_ _know_ but they just won’t tell me!”

Next to her, Hector nodded in agreement. ”I know what you mean. I asked my _Mamá_ where I came from the other day, and she got nervous and told me that I would find out once I grew up some more!”

Imelda shook her head. “That’s just silly. I’m already eight years old and you’re seven. We’re big enough to know.” She huffed. “Plus, _Mamá_ and _Papá_ aren’t shy about kissing in front of me. They do it _all_ the time, and I see other couples in town do it too”

Hector wrinkled his nose. “If you ask me, it sounds kind of gross! You’d be getting germs all over your mouth!”

Imelda winced. She couldn’t help in agree with him on that. “Well, the adults don’t seem to be _too_ worried about that. Besides, by now wouldn’t everyone be sick?”

“I guess so…” Hector mumbled, giving a small shrug. The two stood in silence for a few moments before Imelda spoke up again.

“Why don’t we try it?”

“Try what?” Hector asked, kicking a loose pebble from the bank into the stream.

Imelda rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Kissing!”

Hector’s head jerked up in the next instance. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wh-wha?” he stammered. “But, we can’t do that! Like you said, it’s for older people!”

“I don’t want to have to _wait_ until I’m older to find out. I want to know now.”

He paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment before responding.

“How about with Ernesto?” Hector blurted. “He’s older than us, so he’s probably kissed a girl before”

“Ernesto?!” she nearly spat at the mere idea. “I asked you!” The boy was three years older than her to be exact, and he annoyed her to no end with that stupid lock of hair on his head and that smile that the adults in their town found to be so “charming”. Other girls could fall for his act all they wanted, but not her. “And besides,” she continued. “you’re here with me now.”

“I dunno, Imelda” he said, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. “If marriage is supposed to be for older people, don’t you think kissing would be too?”

“Well, you kiss your mama’ and papa’ don’t you?” she quipped.

“Yes, but that’s not the same!” he urged. Imelda had known it wasn’t, though this wasn’t going to let it discourage her from getting what she wanted.

“Come on, Hector” she urged, taking his hand into hers. “Try it at least once with me so we can see why the grown-ups seem to like it so much.”

Hector contemplated the thought for a moment, before nodding. “Okay, we’ll try it once” he replied. Imelda grinned, and led him to their favorite spot underneath the large oak tree that partially shaded the stream itself. They seated themselves comfortably on the grass across from each other. 

“Close your eyes” she ordered. A look of fear flitted across his face. “But if I close my eyes, how will I know when to kiss you?!” he asked worriedly.

Imelda gave him a playful shove on the shoulder “Just do it!” she insisted. He only shrugged, and shut them as she requested. “If you say so.”

She slowly leaned forward, inching closer until their faces were only a fraction away from each other. She shut her own eyes and prepared herself. There was not going back. 

Hector fidgeted slightly, attempting to adjust his sitting position as he waited in anticipation. “Ok, Imelda… I’m ready for you to – “

She cut him off, pressing her lips against his in a chaste, but firm kiss. He’d made a small noise of surprise at the sudden gesture, though she eventually felt him kiss back, their mouths moving together in tandem.

They’d pulled back at the same time with a loud _pop_ and stared at each other with equally stunned expressions. The kiss had been short and sweet, though to her it had felt as though it had lasted a century. As for the feeling itself….well…it was _wet_ , which hadn’t been too pleasurable. But this was Hector, and knowing that it was _him_ she was kissing had made that odd sensation a bit more satisfying. He was a nice boy, and therefore was the perfect one to experiment with. Across from her, Hector stared directly at her in wide-eyed wonder. Neither had spoken, the only noise being that of the quiet nature surrounding them. 

Imelda huffed, breaking the silence. “So…” she began, sitting up straight. “What do you think?”

Hector rubbed his arm. “Well… it was… good” he began, gaining a raised eyebrow in response. “Well, I mean…it was more than good!...it was….” He trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts. He sighed, peering up at her with a timid expression. “It’s kind of hard to explain” he mumbled.

Imelda nodded in understanding. “Same for me” she replied with a breathy chuckle, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. In all honesty, she really wouldn't mind doing it again.

“I still think you should have done it with Ernesto” Hector muttered jokingly, though he immediately regretted his words as Imelda knocked him upside the head with her boot.

"Ow!" He moaned, rubbing the injury with a hand. "What was that for?!"

"For saying something _tonto,_ that's what!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger at his stomach.

“Alright, I won’t do it again!” he laughed, as she continued to poke his sides. Hector playfully retaliated, splashing water from the stream at her and wetting her dress in the process. She squealed as the cold droplets hit her skin, and grabbed a fistful of mud to throw in his direction. It landed messily on his shirt, staining the cream-colored fabric with its dark brown hue.

“Imelda! That was my best shirt! Mama said not to mess it up!” Hector whined.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have worn it then!”

Her eyes widened as she saw Hector scoop up a large armful of mud, the sludge oozing from his hands. She screeched and bolted away.

“Get back here!” he yelled, as he chased her around the tree and throughout the open field. They fooled around some more for a while, playing games and joking with each other before the growling of their empty stomachs lured them back to their homes for lunch. Imelda knew she’d likely get in trouble for her disheveled appearance – body caked in mud and dirt, with Hector looking nearly identical next to her. In the end, she figured it hadn’t mattered. It was a fun day, and one she wasn’t going to forget in a heartbeat. Plus, she’d gotten to kiss Hector. The thought made her heart flutter a bit, lips still tingling at the memory of his mouth on hers.

“… and you should have seen the look on his face when I asked for _more_ chapulines!” Hector’s voice broke her thoughts. “I guess Ernesto didn’t expect me to actually like them! ” he laughed, nudging her elbow. “Imelda?” he paused, having just realized that she’d remained silent for some time.

“Hector, “ she started hesitantly. “Promise me you won’t mention the kiss to anyone” Imelda stared up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. This was their special moment, and she didn’t want it spoiled by word of mouth.

He smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

A wave of relief washed over her, and she gave him a quick hug. He gasped, but gratefully returned the embrace.

“I’ll see you later” she whispered in his ear, stealing a quick kiss to his cheek and skipping away before he could say anything more.

* * *

Imelda had noticed a change in Hector over the past few weeks. He’d been far more reserved, making excuses to return home early, or to go practice a new song with Ernesto. It had been acceptable with her at first, though it had begun to frustrate her with how frequent it had started to become.

She’d found an opportunity to squeeze the answer out of him one day – Imelda had found him at the market, and he’d offered to accompany her as she finished gathering fruit and other groceries to bring back for her family.

He leisurely chatted about some gigs he and Ernesto had arranged in a few of the town’s cantinas, before turning his turning his attention to her.

“So, how’s home? I haven’t seen your brothers in a while. They aren’t giving you _too_ much trouble, are they?” he laughed.

“Not as much as you are,” she muttered, though he didn’t catch her words. He instead cheerfully continued the conversation.

“ _Oh_! The other day I think you were talking about the new boots your _Mamá_ got for you. You never did finish telling me how they ended up fitting you”

“Maybe if you had actually stayed to listen, and didn’t run off to do who-knows-what all the time, you’d know!” she retorted coldly.

Her sharp tone of voice didn’t go unnoticed by him, and he and eyed her skeptically. “Imelda? Is everything all right? Is something going on with you?”

“With _me?!_ ” she cried, anger finding its way into her voice. _“_ What’s going on with _you_? You always find a reason to leave me and do whatever else you _think_ you need to do. I wouldn’t care if it happened a couple times a week, _pero Por Dios!_ This has been going on _every day_ since I turned fifteen. _Fifteen_ Hector! Do you know how much time that has been?!”

Hector attempted to answer, opening his mouth halfway before Imelda cut him off again, throwing her hands in the air. “Almost a _month_! _30 days_! And I’m not about to let you leave again until you give me an explanation!”

Hector had come to a full stop at this point, and had lowered his head in shame. “Right, about that….”

He dared to glance at her after a moment. She had her hands placed on her hips and was tapping a booted foot impatiently. “Well?” she asked, her tone clipped. “I’m waiting for an answer!”

He sighed, and rubbed his left arm in the way he tended to do when nervous. “Weeelll…. I – uh… you see… It’s not that – the thing is…”

“Hector, if you don’t start talking in the next minute, I will use other measures to ensure that you do,” Imelda stated firmly. She began reaching for her boot for emphasis.

“Okay! Okay!” he yelped, putting his hands up. “As.. you mentioned…” he began, carefully choosing his words. “You turned fifteen a few weeks ago…”

Imelda nodded. She recalled the _Quinceanera_ party well. Hector himself had been there playing guitar alongside Ernesto. It was a lively affair, and she’d caught his gaze several times that night as she soared across the dance floor to the upbeat rhythms of the songs. She wasn’t sure what it had to do with their current discussion, though she was grateful that they were at least getting somewhere with the explanation for his behavior. She listened as Hector continued.

“You’re… a woman now”

Imelda wrinkled her nose a bit. She didn’t _quite_ see it that way. She’d woke up on her birthday the same way she had any day. There was not much difference, save for her overall physical maturities over the past couple years. Still, it shouldn’t affect the way he saw her. He was only a year younger than her.

“And?” she prompted.

An embarrassed look crossed his face, and he flung his arms down in defeat. “ _Ay,_ Imelda, it’s too difficult to explain! It’s just that – “

“I’m too _anciana_ , and you want to keep me away.” She finished for him. “I never thought _age_ would make a difference to you, but if you need your so-called ‘space’ – “

“W-what? No!” he quickly interjected. “It’s the complete _opposite_! It’s becoming hard to look and you and _not_ want to hug you, and hold your hand, and ki – “ Hector suddenly stopped, catching himself before he could continue.

“Kiss me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

He gave a nervous laugh, grasping his right arm tightly with his left before nodding in agreement. There was no point in hiding his feelings for her anymore. He winced, expecting some sort of negative reaction, though he blinked curiously at Imelda when it hadn’t come. Instead, she looked at him in minor confusion, the basket of fruit having been set at her feet so she could properly cross her arms.

“Why not try? You’ve done it before.” She asked matter-of-factly.

“Well, yes! T-that is… true... b-but we were just children!” he blurted out. “We were just - “

Hector fell silent as Imelda sauntered closer to him. She grabbed the lapels of his charro suit and stretched on her tiptoes to reach his height. A blush had graced his features at her proximity, their faces so close that their noses nearly touched. She gazed at him for a moment, before pressing a light kiss to his lips. He was tense at first, though easily melted into her touch and kissed back with fervor. She tilted her head, a quiet moan escaping her as she deepened their connection. Imelda released him after a minute, the pair breathing heavily. She looked up at Hector, his eyes having grown as wide as saucers as he stared back at her slack-jawed. She giggled upon noticing the smear of her own berry-colored lipstick staining his mouth and gently ran a hand down his cheek. Hector would be a decent suitor, and the only one that she didn’t mind having. Other men had tried to grab her attention once they’d learn she was of age, though none had that natural charm that he possessed, and _that_ had ultimately attracted her to him. Imelda straightened his jacket, picked up the basket of fruit of by her feet, and turned to head back to her home.

Hector snapped out of his love-induced haze, shaking his head to clear his racing mind. “Does this mean you’re my _novia_?” he asked, voice unusually high as he called out after her.

Imelda only smirked in response.

* * *

Imelda was nervous. It wasn’t an emotion she was _too_ familiar with – she was confident in nearly everything she did, whether it was doing something as simple as selecting a good apple at the market, or telling her twin brothers apart, or even chasing a man down with her boot for attempting to grab her inappropriately. Now, as she stood clad in her snowy white wedding dress that the town’s best seamstress - Ceci - had made for her, she couldn’t quite keep herself calm. Across her, Hector didn’t seem to be doing any better. He was as rigid as a pole, Adam’s apple bobbing in response to her sharp gaze.

She concentrated on the priest’s voice instead throughout the ceremony. Finally, he finished declaring their union before God, and gave them permission to kiss. Hector shyly reached to draw the veil back from her face, gawking at the sheer beauty that radiated from his bride. 

Imelda’s nerves dissolved as she locked eyes with him. She knew this was the man she loved. The one who’d fill her with happiness and joy even in the worst of times. She’d raise his children, and they would become a family – her, a serious but kind-hearted _Mamá_ and him a sweet, loving _Papá_. Hector must have had a similar realization, as she saw the previous fear dissolve out of his eyes. His overall demeanor changed to something much more confident. She smiled and met him halfway, the two sharing in a blissfully passionate kiss.

* * *

Aside from her family, or Pepita, Imelda hadn’t kissed anyone as a skeleton. Even something as simple as a peck on the cheek to each of her brothers never felt quite right, with no skin or flesh to speak of that would appropriately receive the contact. Even so, the act was familiar, and something that many residents in the Land of Dead would still do. 

It should have come as no surprise that Hector wanted to kiss her. What man wouldn’t want to kiss his own wife? All should be the same, and yet, it was quite obvious that it wasn’t. Accepting him had been very difficult at first, after so many decades of convincing both herself and her family that he had been a worthless _vagabundo_ who’d turned his back on family for his own selfish desires. As it turned out, this wasn’t case _at all._ Hector Rivera was a man dedicated to the loved ones around him, one who truly would move Heaven and Earth for them unlike the traitorous friend who had brought him to an early grave.

Now they found themselves in nearly the same predicament as they had over a hundred years ago – facing each other on the bed of their room, and attempting to share an innocent kiss. It was almost comical, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was the one getting flustered this time around. He was her _husband_ for crying out loud! They’d kissed plenty of times before!

He coughed awkwardly, bringing her back to the present situation.

“Imelda…” he started. Hector paused, carefully planning his next words. “Close your eyes”. She almost wished she could whack him with her boot for using her own words against her almost a century later, though she knew he was only trying to lighten the situation. She gave him an unimpressed look, but obeyed, shutting her eyes and awaiting his next move. _If_ it even came. There was some silence for a bit of time, and she had to wonder if Hector’s worry had gotten the better of him and he’d changed his mind.

“ _Basta_ Hector, are you going to do it already or – “

He cut her off, capturing her mouth in a sudden kiss that halted any more words that were coming his way. Imelda felt lightheaded, the familiar presence of _him_ overwhelming her. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d craved for his touch after a lifetime without intimacy.

He pulled away after a few moments, carefully studying her reaction. Imelda was certain that if she were alive, a blush would be high in her cheeks. 

Hector gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of head, careful to avert his eyes. “So, eh…what do you think?” he finally asked, meeting her gaze.

The kiss itself had been brief, though to her it had felt as though it had lasted a century. As for the feeling itself….well…it was certainly _different_ to say in the least. The hard clack of bone-on-bone hadn’t been too pleasurable. But this was Hector, and knowing that it was _him_ she was kissing had made that odd sensation a bit more satisfying. He was still that nice, youthful man he was. So eager please, and so starved for her affection.

Imelda nodded, her heart overflowing with newfound love for him. “It was good” She replied nonchalantly. Hector almost appeared disappointed at her seemingly indifferent attitude, but only nodded in agreement. He made a move to get up, but was immediately stopped as Imelda grabbed his arm. Hector fell back onto the mattress and stared at her, a question in his eyes. She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer together. Imelda planted a tender kiss to his lips, pulling back only far enough to allow her to speak, their mouths still brushing. 

“ _Por favor_ ,” she whispered. “ _Besame_ ”

His eyes widened, expression contorted in surprise before a large, goofy grin sprawled across his face. Hector nodded eagerly, and moved in to fulfill their mutual desire.

Their first kisses throughout their lives were always a little bit of an obstacle for them – whether it had been the one as kids, or the one that had initiated their courtship, or even the one they’d just shared in their skeletal forms. Imelda had found that no matter what, there were always many more kisses to follow. And _that_ was something that they both could look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonto = idiot/idiotic  
> Chapulines = fried grasshoppers  
> Anciana = old  
> Novia = girlfriend  
> Vagabundo = vagabond


End file.
